Doril Farnsworth
Welcome to the New Republic Doril Farnsworth joined the New Republic at the age of nineteen years old, having wasted a year out of school, learning to fly starfighters. After being recruited, Doril went through the training to become a members of the StarOps division, and was then assigned to the second fleet. Positioned as a member of the Ghost squadron, then rumored to be among the top ranked squadrons within the 2nd Fleet, Doril quickly earned his callsign and nickname of Korbel, when people realized that he enjoyed the very old ale like drink that Corellians aptly called, Korbel Ale. During training, Korbel quickly impressed his superior officers, moving up in the Ghost squadron at a faster rate that some would have thought. However, it was during his first major space battle that Korbel proved his worth, and luck. Winning the respect and friendship of Mark Steele, then General and commanding officer of the StarOps branch within the second fleet, was not an easy thing to do, but Korbel did it. During that battle, he managed to get the kill shot on a Super Star Destroyer, causing the Empire to retreat, and giving the Republic a much needed victory. Approached by the Griffon Armiger After this battle, Doril's popularity grew, and he was promoted to 1st Lieutenant within his group, making him Ghost-3, the backup executive officer of the group. However, shortly after, Doril was approached by the Griffon Armiger, Gyzen Bel, to help him train the Griffon Fleet, and bring them back into line with the New Republic. Doril accepted, and thought that the opportunity would really allow him to be challenged, and to make a difference. Taking another promotion within the Griffon Military, to Captain of the Star Fighter Corps, and becoming the head of the Griffon pilots that flew along side the second fleet, Korbel worked hard for years with the group. After the death of the commanding officer of the small contigent of Griffons that remained with the fleet, Korbel was asked to assume the position, and promoted to Commodore. All of this within a few years of joining the New Republic's second fleet. A Change of Scenery When the Griffon's were asked to either join with the New Republic's second fleet for good, or to seperate themselves due to political issues, Doril Farnsworth was left at a crossroads. Doril was offered full command of the Griffon Defence Forces, or, he was offered a Captain's position within the FleetOps branch of the New Republic. Korbel, still wanting to make a difference, decided that becoming the CO of the Defence Forces, was for him. Earning no increase in rank, Doril's workload increased, and within half a year of taking the duty, he approached the New Republic for a new job, something that was a lot less stressful, and that helped him really make a difference. It was at this time that he met Luke Skywalker on a difference level then he had before. It was then that the two started their friendship. Instead of moving back into the New Republic's Military group, Doril actually was offered a position as a Field Agent for New Republic Intelligence. Deciding that it was certainly the job for him, Doril retired from Fleet Operations, giving up his rank and everything in order to make a difference behind the scenes. Like before, and now at the age of 25, Korbel moved along the Intelligence branch's ranks quickly, focusing on making contacts and carrying out missions. After seeing the director of intelligence screw up, and get caught, Doril was asked to take over as the assistant Director, since he had enough command experience to handle the jump from then Senior Field Agent, to Assistant Director. Korbel accepted. Working very diligently with the group, Korbel managed to help insert agents into many areas of the galaxy, and also, made a pact with Talon Karrde, bringing he and the New Republic closer, and finding an ally who could help train his intelligence officers. It was at this point that Korbel was promoted to Director of Intelligence. Lies, lies, and more lies! Korbel found that with this high ranking position came a lot of people who wanted to see him dead, hurt, or destroyed. Allegations came that Farnsworth was trading secrets with Imperial loyalists, and then more, that he was trying to indeed sell information and blackmail former Intelligence chief, Axel Vichten, in order to raise funds for a small fleet of his own. With his reputation tarnished, and at the behest of the Senate, led by Princess Organa-Solo, Korbel retired as the Chief of the New Republic Intelligence group, amidst the scandal that had ensued. Leaving the New Republic behind him, Korbel went back to Corellia to enjoy his freedom. However, after the Senate found him not guilty of the charges against him, Korbel was asked to return to the New Republic. This time, to the Military, to serve as the 2nd Fleet's Commanding Officer, and promoted to Rear Admiral. The Current Situation After Korbel returned, he took the position as commanding officer of naval operations for the 2nd fleet, also being named as the 2nd fleet's executive officer. A position that until this point, had never been owned by a man so young as Korbel, at the age of 28. It was not long before Korbel decided that he needed to step back due to some personal problems. Korbel was promoted to full Admiral for retirement purposes. However, after Moralis, another man who Korbel had worked along side for so long, became the commanding officer of the second fleet, and then let them into near death, and the loss of Coruscant, Doril was asked back by the Republic to take over for a man who was not ready for the position that he was given as fleet commander. Korbel returned to the 2nd fleet as it's commander, unretired and demoted to Vice Admiral, enough rank to give him command, and enough to earn another promotion one day, so he could stand beside Admiral Ackbar, a man who Doril respects completely. Farnsworth, Doril Farnsworth, Doril